Galactron
is a Robot that first appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Orb. It appeared in the show's 2-part episodes, "Justice Out of Control" and "Never Say Never," (respectively).http://m-78.jp/orb/kaiju/ Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Galactron's profile in "Ultraman Orb" Subtitle: Character History 'Ultraman Orb' Galactron was a robot who was thought to have originally belonged to an extra-dimensional civilization. However due to its destructive tendencies from its extreme desire to uphold justice, the robot was ultimately teleported to Earth so that the civilization it came from wouldn't have to deal with it anymore. After arriving on Earth, Galactron became inactive, choosing to scan the Earth for any signs of problems. Upon completing its scan, the robot kidnapped Naomi Yumeno of the SSP and used her as its translator to state the robot's intentions upon scanning the Earth: After discovering that humanity is continuously at conflict, from warring nations to discrimination among races, as well as perceiving nature's food chain as barbaric, Galactron planned to end all of the planet's conflict by "resetting" Earth by wiping out all of humanity and nature. With its goal stated, Galactron headed for the nearest city and began destroying everything in its path. The robot was quickly confronted by Ultraman Orb, but despite the Ultra's best efforts, Galactron's destructive capacity and armor did not deter it from any of Orb's assaults, withstanding the Sperion Ray and the Trident Slash. Suddenly during the fray, Galactron seized Orb with it's shaft and impaled Orb by transforming one of its arms into a Sword, forcing the Ultra to revert back into Gai. Shin and the others pleaded with Galactron to stop its destruction, but the robot denied their claim and continued to destroy everything in its sight as a means to reset the Earth. While doing so, Galactron launched a laser so powerful that it obliterated an entire countryside with one shot. Knowing that Galactron will not stop until it's mission is achieved, Gai desperately transformed into the one form that was strong enough to stop the robot: Thunder Breaster. Wild with power this time, Orb's berserk assaults managed to do damage to Galactron. During which, Orb tore off both of the robot's arms and its shaft (the one component that was controlling Naomi.) Despite Naomi being in danger though, Orb sadistically beat down Galactron into a heap of crumpled metal until finally, the power-crazed Ultra fired on the robot with his Zettcium Ray, obliterating Galactron. The robot was gone, but the damage was done, as Naomi was still inside it and had received grave mortal injuries due to Gai's recklessness. 'Ultraman Orb the Movie: I'm Borrowing the Power of Your Bonds!' to be added''https://m-78.jp/orb/movie/kaiju/ Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Galactron's profile in "Ultraman Orb the Movie: I'm Borrowing the Power of Your Bonds!" 'Ultraman Geed' ''to be added''https://m-78.jp/geed/kaiju/ Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Galactron's profile in "Ultraman Geed" 'Ultraman Geed the Movie: Connecting the Wishes!! to be added''https://m-78.jp/geed/movie/kaiju/ Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Galactron's profile in "Ultraman Geed the Movie: Connecting the Wishes!!" 'Ultraman Taiga to be added''https://m-78.jp/taiga/kaiju/ Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Galactron's profile in "Ultraman Taiga" Weapons and Abilities * : The headpiece on Galactron. Upon kidnapping a suitor, it can link to their brain via an electronic wire and use its host as a translator (against their will.) The Shaft is also strong enough to lift opponents and is extendable. * : On Galactron's left arm is a sword attachment. It is rotatable and can be used extended in length to impale opponents. * : Galactron's most powerful attack. Galactron can fire a devastating red ray from the orb on its chest. It is powerful enough to level an entire countryside. * '''Lases/Arm Cannon': Galactron has a variety of lasers at its disposal. It can fire red lasers from its eyes and left claw, and yellow lasers from its right claw * Detactable Claw: Galactron's right claw can be ejected and remotely controlled to assist the robot in fighting back against its opponents. * Shield: Galactron can summon white shields to protect any part of its body if it feels threatened. It has its limits though. * Scanner: Galactron can scan a subject to determine whether it is dangerous or not. * Tranquil Noise: Used primarily as a diversionary tactic, Galactron can emit a noise that can calm people or opponents down. Behind the scenes Portrayal *'Galactron' is portrayed by suit actor Okabe Akatsuki in the series, Ultraman Orb. *'Galactron Mark 1' is portrayed by suit actor Kenji Kajikawa in the series, Ultraman Geed. Notes * to be added Gallery to be added References Category:Robots Category:Ultraman Orb Monsters Category:Ultraman Geed Monsters Category:Ultraman Taiga Monsters Category:Monsters that appeared in movies